finaldestinationfandomcom-20200223-history
Peter Hoffman
Peter Hoffman is a character in the novel Final Destination: End of the Line. He is a survivor of the subway incident that occurred on 32nd Street and is a college student from Germany. As Peter was being born, his mother died in child birth and he wasn't able to forgive himself of the incident since. Both he and his father have been very religious and devoted since and Peter spends most of his time studying and learning. He was accepted to go to New York City on a foreign exchange trip, meeting several other students who were guided by a host named Mary-Beth Bradbury. After going on a trip to a museum, all the students sneak out of the hotel they were staying at and go to a club before sneaking into an abandoned amusement park. While there, one of the students named Danny King sees a horrible premonition of a train crashing because it stopped haphazardly and another train rammed into it from behind, killing everyone aboard. The students are arrested afterwards and taken back to the hotel, where Peter feels great remorse after disobeying Mary-Beth. The next day, the students get on a subway and Danny is horrified once he sees the omens he saw in his vision and tries to convince the train riders to get off, only managing to take off a few, including Hoffman. Peter was devastated by the accident and is filled with even more guilt once a possible future girlfriend is crushed by a bathtub. The day after, the gang goes to the zoo, where he has a touching conversation with Mary-Beth about how her baby died after Tom Bradbury accidentally hit her with his truck, and chose between keeping the baby or Mary-Beth alive. Upon hearing the information, the guilt of his mother's death was resolved and he took a walk with her. Peter was the second survivor of the 32nd Street train accident to die. Death After escaping a Hispanic gang, a spider throws itself onto Peter's shirt after Peter unknowingly cracked the container the spider was inside. Unaware it was on his shirt, he and Mary-Beth go to a restaurant. The cashier sees the spider and it jumps off his shirt, edging for the her. She throws a vat of oil onto the spider and kills it, but also sparks a fire inside the burner. Another employee, Jimmy, tries to put out the fire with water, but only makes it bigger. While everyone rushes outside the inferno, Peter stays inside, trapped by the fire. Just when he thinks he's about to die, firefighters come inside and extinguish some of the fire and drag him outside. He stands next to the gazelle pit and catches his breath. As he stands clear away from the restaurant, a fireman trying to put out the fire stumbles on a purse (it was previously dropped by Kate Shelley) and jerks the hose around, spraying someone in the crowd of people. Danny and the fireman try to turn the hose away, but a strong breeze blows the water towards Peter's direction. Peter is blasted by the hose and is thrown into the gazelle pit. Just when he thinks he's safe, he sees a gazelle lower its head and eat grass, its horns pointed in the air. Peter tries to swerve himself out the way, but he only jerks himself around. Peter is impaled in-between his third and fourth ribs and his lungs are punctured. After looking at the horns protruding his chest, Peter looks up at the sky and dies. Signs/Clues * In Danny's vision of the train crash, Peter died when he was crushed to death by a dislodged metal door. * After talking to Mary-Beth, Peter feels a cold chill brush past him. * When the sun is blocked by a cloud and it casts several shadows on Rico, the leader of the Hispanic gang, his face suddenly looks like a skull. * Immediately before being blasted, a strong gust of wind blows the water exiting the hose towards Peter. * Despite seeing Peter falling, the gazelle makes no attempt to run out of his way or even move. * Seconds before dying, Peter remembers the phrase, "The valley of the shadow of death." Category:Final Destination: End of the Line Category:End of the Line characters Category:Characters Category: Deceased Category:Impaled Category:Males Category:Survivors Category:32nd Street Survivors Category:Death's Victims Category:Second Survivor to Die